Fixation
by Mtakuja
Summary: Neji is in love with his older cousin Hinata. Will he choice to confess his feelings? Or will friends, family and other people get in the way.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All characters are copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto.

Fixation

Author's note- Well, I have become a big fan of NejiHina over the course of this year and I got to say I am obsessed. So obsessed that the fact, that I had to write a fan fiction about it. Hope everyone likes it.

Chapter 1 Intro

Pale eyes, dark indigo hair, pale skin and a kind smile.

Everything Hyuuga Neji wanted in a women. Could be found in her, even the simplest things she did such as plant a flower was so utterly perfect that he couldn't help but admire her. Much like he was doing now, watching her, following her ever move with watchful eyes.

One might find this odd, if one was looking at them from afar. But this was the only way Neji could be near her, without frightening her off with his weird obsession towards the said girl. This was the only way society, would accept his love for her.

He sighed softly, leaning his head up against the building he hid behind, one strong hand shaking slightly in utter excitement. Silently, he thanked the gods that Hinata wasn't very keen of her surroundings or she might have caught him looking. Or maybe the fact that she was too concentrated on her task to even take notice of him.

Whatever it was, Neji was thankful as he let a small smile grace his handsome, youthful features. He just wished that he could reach out to her, touch her soft skin and whisper promises into her delicate ear. Promises of pleasure and security, that she could not found with any other man.

But as he thought this, dreaded reality set in causing Neji's smile to slip off of his face, almost like it was never there to began with. Hinata was the heir of the clan, currently she had the highest position next to her father and the elders. So why would she, perfect and beautiful marry someone of a lower house.

By marrying him, her reputation would be ruined in a heart beat. Not that she had much of one, may he add.

Hinata wasn't one known to very strong. Her kindness was her own down fall, well according to her father and the elders. In there eyes she was unfit to be leader, a burden that they had to carry. The only reason they kept her around, and this was a known fact even to Neji. That Hinata was the perfect trophy wife.

She may not have been skilled in the art of being a ninja. But her beauty, personality, and utter woman like traits made her skilled in the art of being a women, even if Hinata knew it or not. The elders were keeping her around, in hopes that she might found a suitable husband, that would rise and meet all the expectations of the elders and eventually rule the clan.

This thought alone made him frustrated with anger. In Neji's mind no one was more suitable for Hinata's hand, but him. He would have been glad if they had thrown the title of heir to Hanabi, and placed Hinata in the branch house.

At least then he would have had a chance with her, but no. His dear uncle Hiashi had to insist that they keep Hinata as heir and hope for the best. Because to him, casting out Hinata would ruin years of hyuuga tradition and might curse the family.

Neji's eyes narrowed and he turned, his thoughts clouding his mind and causing him to once again curse the main family. Not only did they take away his father, but the women he loved. Casting one last look at Hinata, the young man turned and left, leaving an air of indifference after him.

Several minutes later, Neji was strolling towards Ichiraku's ramen shop. Normally Neji didn't care for such poor food as ramen, his taste was naturally way more mature then that. But Naruto, Lee and Tenten had insisted he come and "bond" with them.

If he didn't come then he would have to be faced with the wrath of Naruto…and his voice tomorrow morning. And nobody wanted that. Hearing Naruto's loud voice in the morning, was equal to about 50 Lee and Gai strolling into your bedroom, crying and yelling "youth" over and over again. Of course the latter be more scarier.

Neji's eyes blinked as the shop came into view and so did it's occupants. They didn't seem to notice his sudden arrival, which he was thankful for, he didn't really feel the need to be called out.

He took his seat next to an obvious Tenten, who had an uneasy look on her face. Both Lee and Naruto, seemed to have taken to screaming at each other what the other's plans were for today. Not really seeming to care that they were right next to each other and the screaming was unnecessary.

The shop keeper gave them disapproving looks, but wasn't about to throw them out of the shop just yet. What kind of idiot, would throw out their best customers, so instead the grouchy old man took to going into the back room, ignoring them all together, until they ordered something else. Then he would be back with a happy spirit.

At about this time, Tenten seemed to finally notice Neji's intimidating presence.

"Neji, the only sane person I know, glad that you finally showed up". Tenten spoke, giving him a grateful look and scooting a bit closer to him, as Lee turned and yelled. " Neji! Your late! It doesn't seem like the great spirit of youth was with you this morning!".

And indeed it wasn't. Neji still looked has handsome as ever. Still sporting traditional hyuuga robes, long dark locks spilling over his shoulder and face. Pale eyes as blank as they always had been. But if one might look closely, Neji was a bit more paler, his face having a dreary look to it.

Of course Neji was good at hiding such flaws, with his mask of indifference toward the people he considered his comrades. Naruto slurped down another bowl of ramen, before he even turned to acknowledge Neji. When he did, he frowned.

"Hey you ok man, you don't look so good". As he said this, his own blue eyes darkened with worry. When Naruto felt other's were uncomfortable or sad, he felt it too. He often would just get bummed out with you. The guy was just a bad case of a sensitive magnet.

Tenten placed her own hand against her forehead and then one against Neji, feeling for any signs of a fever. Neji, at first had it in his right mind to throw her hand off, but decided against it. He didn't want to offend Tenten in anyway, plus he didn't want to worry the others by throwing her hand off anyway. By doing such a rash act, might cause the other to worry about him more.

"Hmm, well you don't seem like you have a fever…" The weapon specialist said, removing her hands from both of their foreheads. "But you still seem really drained, are you sure everything's all right?"

Lee and Naruto look towards him, eyes widen and ready for an answer. This caused Neji to wince, even if he didn't really plan on doing so. Having both Lee and Naruto's eyes on you at the same time could do that to you.

" I'm fine, I assure you Tenten. It's just the missions they have been beaten down on me recently". Naruto nodded and smile, not really relating to Neji at all, since it was a rare time he ever felt tired and drained of energy.

Lee smiled as well obviously happy to his response and chided in that the hyuuga should get plenty of rest, and eat a lot of oranges since they contained vast amount of vitamins and were good for recovering ninjas.

Then he went on to saying something else, that wasn't of any interest to Neji. Since Lee and what he had to say was rarely of any interest to him anyway. He just ignored him for the most part. However, Tenten wasn't one he could ignore so easily and he came to realize this as he watched her eyes narrow at him.

Out of all the people he knew, Tenten seemed to be very much in tuned with what he was thinking. A trait that he didn't really like, nor did he want to congratulate her for.

A small hand was placed over his own, and he raised his own pale eyes up at her, questionably. Tenten offered him nothing but a sweet, girlish smile, leaning in close to him and whispering.

" We'll talk later".

With the said, she moved away from him, carefully giving Neji his personal space back. She then turned and regarded her lunch, not saying another word to Neji. Her words leaving nothing but uncertainty in the hyuuga's mind.

He quickly predicted in his head the possible outcomes of this "meeting" would be. What if he cracked? Neji wasn't one to buckle down and break from pressure. But recently all he has been feeling was utterly hopelessness. It took all his will power not to break down, and curse his very existence, destiny was such a cruel thing.

And if destiny had chosen him to crack and tell Tenten all about his long-time love for Hinata. This would only lead to pure disaster, for if the hyuuga clan elders and her father would hear word of it. Then he would surely be planning his own death. They would kill him, for even thinking about the clan's heir in such an impure way.

But that didn't mean he didn't trust Tenten. No, he trusted her the most outside of his own family . But Neji just couldn't risk the chance of anyone knowing of his love for his cousin. And if Tenten knew she only feel sorry for him, because Hinata would never return that love.

And quite frankly he didn't need anymore of the girl's pity, he had enough of that and everyone else's to last a lifetime.

He sighed, finally ordering his cup of ramen. When it was presented in front of him, he began to eat, less enthusiastically then Naruto and Lee. Even his slurps seem more slower and lazier then Tenten's, who was trying to be as polite and ladylike as possible. She even used a napkin to dab at mouth several times, even if her face was absent of any food.

The air around them was awkward to say the least. Neji said little to nothing to the others, Tenten remained just as quiet, giving her two scents into the conversation , just to let them know that she was listening.

Neji resorted to grunting and giving them nods. But they rarely had to do this, since Naruto and Lee seemed content enough to carry on the conversation all by themselves.

An hour later they had to depart, Naruto leaving to join his own team, leaving Neji alone with his. They all stood, paying for their meals. Tenten as she handed over the money frowned at the shop owner, as she did so.

The man gave her a big shining grin and said happily for her to return very soon. It was obvious to herself, and her team mates that he was flirting with her. Lee simply shook his head ashamed and Neji had to resist the urge to utter "filthy" under his breath.

When that was all said and done, they proceeded to head towards the training grounds. Lee, happily jumping ahead of them, arms out stretched and a silly grin on his face. But then again, when had Lee not looked silly or ridiculous. Tenten giggled at Lee and called out to him.

" Hey, slow down don't waste all your energy by doing that! Then you won't have any left to train with".

Lee stopped in mid-jump and turned, giving both his team mates nervous looks before he fell in step with them. Neji blinked, eyes down casting has he hid a little smirk. It was just a little funny to think how much Tenten had Lee whipped, but then again everyone practically had Lee a little whipped.

The hot blooded ninja was just a little to nice for his own good, much like how Hinata was. Usually, Neji didn't like the type that was kind, and would willingly help others, without any benefits. But Hinata was just that kind of person, a person that he had fallen in love with.

Maybe that's why he had forgiven Lee for such a major personality flaw, according to Neji it shouldn't really have been there at all. Men, were not made to feel. As they reached the training area, Gai-sensei came to greet them, nodding his heads towards Tenten and Neji, while giving Lee a heart warming hug.

When the formal greetings were done, the work had begun. 500 laps around konoha, which hadn't proved to difficult even though Neji was slightly out of breath, Lee however frowned in disappointed after they had finished the laps. Stating that 500 laps was not enough to satisfy his body and asked for more laps.

This, gave him nasty looks from both Neji and Tenten, who were quite at their limit of running at the moment. Training ensured like this for the rest of the day until dusk., when they all stopped and met up near the target booth. The booth itself being nailed with several weapons, thanks to Tenten, who stood idly next to it and admired her work.

Gai gave them a grin. " That's all for today students, make sure you get plenty of rest tonight. Meet back here at noon".

All three students nodded, Lee raising his right arm in a salute to the man he admired and ran off to fetch his bag. Tenten doing the same, but not before giving Neji a hard look. When the said boy turned and gave his attention to her, she coughed and pointed over to a near by tree.

" Meet you there in 20 minutes" she whispered, turning and taking off without so much waiting for a reply from her team mate. Neji eyed the tree warily, temporarily going into contemplative mode, before he felt a strong hand land on his shoulder.

He nearly jumped in surprise, when he looked forward straight into the eyes of Gai-sensei himself. Of course the man was a few inches taller then him, causing him to have to stare a little up to meet his eyes. The green clad man, grinned and patted his back.

"Gai-sensei…" Neji said, his voice trailing off in uncertainty. He pulled back from the man's touch, since Neji didn't really liked to be touched. Gai frowned as he did so, but it was quickly covered with a grin. He had forgotten that it was Neji he was talking too, not Lee, he couldn't be all touchy-touchy with the hyuuga.

" I just want to congratulate you on a job well done…" Gai said, smiling, a smile that stretched across the entire length of his face.

Neji blinked, confused. "For what?"

" Well Tsunade-sama came to me today and asked me to deliver this message to you. Apparently she found your skill and intelligence, highly impressive. So she wanted you to be appointed to Jounin". As the information was said, Neji couldn't help but let a dumbstruck look cross his face.

Him? A Jounin, he knew that he was pretty good, well compared to his peers he was. But was he really at jounin level? He doubted it. In Neji's mind along as there were others that were stronger then him, he was weak.

"Aww, don't look so shocked, I recommended you anyway. She wants you to meet her at her officer tomorrow morning to talk about it". Neji nodded, not quite sure how to respond to his teacher, he bit his lip and then opened his mouth to speak when a grief driven Gai leaped forward and pulled him into a hug.

" After today you will no longer be under my guidance" he said, sadness slipping into his voice. " you'll be a jounin tomorrow and no longer my student, I'm sad to see you go, but it is for the best". He pulled away, placing his hand on Neji's head. This caused Neji to give him a weird look.

" From now on we are equals" .

Neji stepped away, dodging the man's hand and bowed lowly to him. Gai may have been ridiculous at times, and he may have doubted the man's skill at the start. But he did respect him, and was thankful for the time they had spent together as master and pupil.

"You'll come back and train with us tomorrow, won't you?'" Gai asked, looking down at him, a pleading tone slipping slightly into his voice. Neji contemplated this for a moment and then nodded, Gai practically leaped into the air in joy. All his students were like children to him and he didn't want to lose Neji quite yet.

For the first time, Neji gave him a grin, a awkward one, but still a grin all the same. It was poured with all the respect and loyalty he had for Gai. And Gai was very much proud of him, even if Neji didn't say a proper "thank you" to him the one smile told him all.

Gai soon left after that, leaving Neji and Tenten alone. The girl sat along under a tree, single kunai in her hand as she twirled it around one finger. She smiled as Neji, as he approached slow and rigid, but she didn't seem to mind one bit.

" Neji…" Tenten trailed off as Neji took his place beside her under the tree. He looked around and saw Lee had left as well, probably to track down Naruto, or even his not-so secret crush Sakura. Neji never seemed to get what made Lee go all crazy over that girl, sure she was pretty, but to him she was nothing to brag about.

She was a bit to immature for his taste, always having random bits of outburst at Naruto or Ino and obsessing over Sasuke. Like all the other girls did in Konoha, with the exception of Tenten and Hinata, of course.

Hinata in his opinion was a real women. Then, his thoughts trailed to the said girl once again, leaving Tenten to stare at him weirdly.

" Um…Neji?" she called, waving her hand in front of the dumbstruck teen, it took a while before Neji reacted. Just one look from Tenten made him turn away his head in embarrassment, he was afraid he might have said some of his inner monologue out loud.

"That settles it, there is definitely something wrong with you Neji".

" There's nothing wrong.." Neji said, a bit to quickly for his liking, he turned and glared at the girl, hoping she drop the conversation immediately. Of course, Tenten wasn't one to just simply give up, not even if the said person she was arguing with looked down right scary.

" You say that you are just tired from the missions right? Well that's funny since we haven't been on very many missions lately…" Tenten frowned, staring down at her weapon in her hand. " Is it family problems then? I know how much you hate your family, but I had thought this problems have been solved. Or you had least forgotten about them…".

Well she was getting warmer, his family was major problem in his life. But with the help of Naruto, he was able to be a little more enthusiastic about his life. No matter how screwed up it did seem. The thing was, he may hade been happier, but the problem itself had yet to be solved. He was still in a lower house, looked down upon members of the upper house, and no where near gaining Hinata's love. So yeah, he had a lot of problems.

"Tenten, my family problems have gotten better, but I assure you this has nothing to do with that".

There was a silence then, Neji closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tree, waiting for some sort of response, answer, but none came. He opened his eyes slowly, eyeing the girl from the corner of his eye. She fiddled with her kunai and then slowly rose her hand and threw it towards the target near by. Of course it landed perfectly in the middle, not at all surprising since it was Tenten that threw it.

" Well, if that is the case then, it's got to be a love problem". As soon as he heard this he practically jumped from his place in shock. He frowned as Tenten turned and gave him a hard, steeling look.

"It's true isn't it? " she asked, leaning slightly closer, palms planted against the solid earth to support herself.

"Of course not" Neji replied, looking away. " I have no time for a women in my life…." even though he said this with a hard voice, it lacked the confidence that was always apparent in his voice. Tenten quickly picked this up.

" You don't sound so sure, Neji. To be honest your kind of the last person I'd expect to have a love problems. Usually Lee comes to me for this kinds of things".

Neji frowned not at all pleased with Tenten's interest in his personal life. She never cared before, so why now? In the end Tenten was just like the rest of the female population, noisy and just looking for gossip. But tell her that and she probably give you a fat lip. But that didn't mean he respected her any less.

" When did I say I ever had a love problem? I'm telling you I am perfectly fine".

The girl gave him a sly look. " Yeah you keep telling yourself that Neji, so…who is the lucky girl?" this caused Neji to go into a fit of coughs, very much uncomfortable where the conversation was leading. He was very much in his own right mind to leave, but then again Tenten might just take him as being a coward and trying to flee away from a potential dangerous situation.

"There are no girls!" he prompted to yell instead, a scowl appearing on his face. Tenten choice to blandly ignore him, as she contemplated on all the girls that might potentially have stolen her team mate's heart.

"Let's see, there's Ino, but I doubt you go for the strong-willed girls and besides she's with Chouji, um let's see…." That left Ino out, the next person that came to mind was Sakura. But with Lee obviously having feelings for her, she doubted Neji was just steal her away. Besides when it came to personality, Sakura was very much like Ino. So that sort of ruled her out too.

Nobody else came to mind, except a few girls that wasn't of any great importance. Neji wasn't a sociable person and when he did seek out a companion it was most likely a boy, not a girl he would speak with. One bad thing about her team mate was that he thought so lowly of women, it angered her a bit. But since Neji always treated her nicely and with respect, she merely forgot about this flaw in his character.

Tenten was quickly running of occupants and it was beginning to frustrate her. When her choices began to wire down and there wasn't many people left, she came down to one last person.

The only girl that was left was….her. The only girl that was known to talk to Neji, the only girl that seemed to be always with him. A blush instantly adorned her face and she looked up at him shyly. It had to be her, who else was there? Besides Neji liked girls like her didn't he?

Even though she had it all figured out, she couldn't bring it to herself to address him on the issue. Actually she found it quite cute, to say the least. Tenten decided she would wait and let Neji come to her and confess, so for now the little game was on

She abruptly stood up, hands on her hips, smiling such a big smile that it even scarred Neji out of his wits. " You know forget it, I'd give up, you can be so stubborn sometimes Neji". Tenten shook her head side to side, sighing. Neji stood with her, not having any idea of the girl's sudden mood change, or her sudden admit of defeat. Both were quite unlike Tenten.

" I'm glad you have suddenly came to an conclusion." Neji replied turning away from her, his tense shoulders instantly relaxing. For now, he was out of danger, but who knew about next time. Tenten may not accept defeat so easily. He crossed his arms over his chest and prayed, one could only hope for the best.

Tenten giggled, the blush on her face rising in color. She couldn't believe how cute Neji was sometimes. She only berated herself for not noticing him before. She admit that she did have a small crush on him. But before now she hadn't thought of actually pursuing him. But now she had, some kind of hope. She turned, grabbing her bag and running towards her home, all while the blush and smile never leaving her youthful face.

Neji grumbled underneath his breath as he made his way home. To be honest he didn't want to go home, home was the last place he ever wanted to be. But he couldn't just stay out all night and worry his poor mother to death, his father died and if he suddenly started acting up. Then god, please bless her little old heart, she didn't deserve it and Neji be damn if anyone, even himself cause her anymore pain.

He came to a open area in the forest, he eyed it warily as he passed by it. The moon was full tonight, a slight breeze in the hair. It played with his hair, blowing it into a mass of tangles. He frowned, raising his arm to push strands of hair back. Neji never liked his hair un-kept, he just didn't fit well for his image.

Neji came to a sudden halt as he heard loud panting coming from the open area. He turned, fist clenched. A loud yell could be heard next, accompanied with it was a smack. The smack sounded much like something had come into contact with a wooden board, it must have been a hand.

He hunched down low then, hiding behind a near by tree, he instantly lowered his charka to not arose suspicion . The shadows surrounding him made his hiding a lot more effective, then it would have during the day. The loud smack came again, and this time he activated his byukagon to see what exactly it was.

Neji's eyes widened at what he saw.

It was Hinata, all alone smacking a wooden dummy. Her body was drenched in sweat, her long hair looked slightly tussled and her eyebrow was scrunched together in concentration, the byukagon not activated. She seemed unaware of his presence so far, but then again like so many other times. She was too focused on what she was doing, to care for what was around her.

That was one of the many flaws she had.

Neji's eyes slowly lowered towards her body, and took in what she was wearing. The same blue cargo pants she always wore and the same kunouchi shoes, but she had discarded her giant jacket, which was thrown carelessly on the ground near by. Now Hinata wore a plain blue spaghetti strap shirt, which hung a little low showing off the curves of her breast.

A very nice set of breast. No would think she had such a nice figure, since she always wore giant jackets and big pants that left everything to the imagination. Neji would bet no one, besides maybe Hanabi have seen her this undressed. The hyuuga ravished in the idea that he was the only one to see his love's body.

Neji was in his own thoughts, or should we say fantasy, he hadn't realized he had let his chakra level go and now it was on the rise. Before he realized his fatal error, Hinata's head snapped towards him, byukagon now activated. Neji's froze has she looked right at him. She seemed to grow nervous, maybe even frightened, before her meek voice rang in his ears.

" I know your there, so please whoever you are come out….".

The silenced rained for a long time, Neji debating on rather he should just walk away or actually reveal himself. Against his better judgment, he stepped forward away from the tree and let the light hit him. He heard Hinata gasp, silently.

"Neji-san" she whispered, her eyes wide. Neji simply stared at her, watching as she slowly gained her composure as she walked a bit closer. " What are…you doing out here?" she asked, her voice low.

" I just happen to be passing by and found you, sorry if I scared you Hinata-sama" Neji spoke, voice harsh and blunt. His eyes was staring down at her, but not exactly at her, instead he looked a little over her shoulder, towards the practice dummy. The poor thing looked like it had been put through hell.

" You didn't scare me Neji-san, but please just don't hide in the shadows like that. I almost mistook you for being an enemy, I could have hurt you". She then said, lowering her gaze to stare down at his feet, her own left foot tapping against the ground nervously. Things had always been very awkward between them.

Neji resisted the urge to snort at the very idea that she could hurt him. She may have been a jounin, but he doubted that she could even scratch him. He would be a jounin tomorrow, thus making their ranks the same. Neji wondered if that meant they would spend more time together, them both being jounins and all. The idea itself excited him, he let a small smile form on his lips.

" Of course Hinata-sama, now if you don't mind me asking, why are you out here?"

The question left the older hyuuga girl a bit rigid. She knew, as well as Neji her curfew to be home was about 2 hours ago, her father would be furious with her once she returned home. Hinata scrunched her eyebrows together and frowned, she was 20 and yet she had a curfew, earlier then even Neji's curfew, but he was 17 it made no sense.

" I was just practicing Neji-san, and I lost track of time. I'm sorry". Neji nodded and closed the distance between them a little bit, silently he reached out and before Hinata could respond took her hand gently in his. His white eyes observed it slowly, seeing all the scratches and wounds adorning her hands and fingers. Some wounds taking a slight shade of purple. His eyes narrowed the wounds weren't really something one would want to behold.

This alone said how hard Hinata had been training. In the past Hiashi would have probably praised Hinata for working so hard, but now that he had given up on her fighting potential. He only wanted the girl to take care of her looks, and that did not mean beating up her hands.

" Hinata-sama you have been training hard today, but I must warn you and say that Hiashi-sama, won't be very happy". Hinata blushed and pulled her hand away, she touched her hand with her other hand, rubbing it gently. " I know that, but I won't give up, I don't care what otou-san says, or the elder. I will become stronger!". All this was said with such a determination that even Neji found he couldn't look away or call her on what she was saying.

Neji once again smiled, shaking his head, his eyes then wandered down her body and he let out a small cough. Hinata followed his gaze and blushed deeply, as if getting his message. She turned and stalked towards the training post, where her jacket lay in a heap. She picked it up and dusted it off, then wrapped it around herself.

" Let's go Hinata-sama, I'll take you home". The girl nodded and quickly followed after Neji, her arms wrapped around herself. They said little to nothing to each other then, the only thing that could be heard was the wind itself howling. The thin tree around them cringed and protested against the strong winds.

Neji watched his cousin out of the corner of his eyes, he could see her visibly shaking as she fought off the cold. So without giving it must thought, he rose his arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling the older hyuuga closer. Her body fit snuggly against his, he looked down at her, watching to see her general reaction.

Hinata blushed, but didn't reject his offer of heat at all. Instead she leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled up at him. "Thank you Neji-san". At feeling her body so close, he blushed a little and turned his head upwards, watching the tress.

The walk home was quiet and when they came within the hyuuga grounds, they broke apart. Knowing that there small hugging session wouldn't be tolerated among the elders. Hyuuga Hiashi came to greet them as if he predicted when they would arrive, Hanabi trailing after him.

The man gave Hinata a very displeased look, and silently thanked Neji for bringing her home. He turned his back to them and beckoned Hinata to follow, the girl doing so without a moment hesitation . She looked behind her and bid Neji a small farewell, which he returned with a nod.

His white eyes, gradually saddened as he watched her go, knowing that she would possibly be yelled at and punished for disobeying her father. Hanabi stood idly in front of him, noticing the sad look, her eyes followed his eyes to her sister's back. When she looked back at Neji, the man gave her a pointed look.

Hanabi smiled and whatever she was thinking seemed to have greatly amused her. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder, and turned her back to him. The simply action alone showed Neji how much higher Hanabi's status was then his. This angered him, since in reality they should have been on the same status. Hanabi was the second child after all.

"Nissan you shouldn't let your emotions be so transparent" Hanabi whispered as she walked away, she didn't follow her father or sister, instead she changed direction and went up inside the main house, probably to go and get some rest.

Neji frowned at her back and then turned and headed towards the branch house which was smaller in comparison to the main house. He just hoped whatever happened to Hinata tonight, she would be all right in the morning.

Ending Notes- Well there is the first chapter, I hope everyone liked it. To be honest I have no idea where this story is heading, nor when it will be updated. But I will try my best. And for some future references, Hinata, Kiba and Shino are all 20 years old. Naruto's team and Shikamaru's team are 16, and Neji and his group are all 17. Hanabi is 13. And that's about where I will make the age difference end.

Also Neji in this fic may be a bit OOC, but I was never really good with characterization anyway. In this fic he is still serious, but when he his dealing with females that are close to him, he's a bit shy, especially when he is around Hinata. He feels insecure and not worthy of Hinata's love, but he believes his more suitable then any other man for her love. Also he's a branch house member and he's younger then she is, all more reason for his insecurities. Women tend to like older men, in my opinion. Ok enough of the rant, review please!


End file.
